Jak przetrwać na WIT Wiki:O nas
Jak zrzynać na egzaminie z Pythona 101 ## 1. Słowo wstępu Jako że szczerze nie znoszę egzaminów z programowania i uważam je za bezużyteczne postanowiłem stworzyć ten krótki tutorial. Jestem pewien że i tak egzamin ten skończyłby się właśnie sciąganiem więc równie dobrze możecie się nauczyć czegoś przydatnego pod przykrywką sciągania . Tutorial jest skierowany głównie do posiadaczy telefonów z androidem bo nie mam appla i nie mogę tego zweryfikować na nim ale ogólnie wszytko powinno działać podobnie. ## 2.1 Krok pierwszy Zainstaluj na swoim telefonie terminal **Linux** Osobiście korzystam z aplikacji o nazwie **Termux**(https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.termux&hl=en) Dostępnej oczywiście w sklepie Play. Alternatywnie dla jabłuszek wybrać należy aplikację w stylu **a-Shell**(https://apps.apple.com/us/app/a-shell/id1473805438) ale tak jak pisałem wcześniej, nie mogę zweryfikować jego działania. **Termux** jest emulatorem terminala bazującym na jednym z popularnych *"linuxów"* ale nie stety nie jestem pewien na którym konkretnie. Co to oznacza? Mniej więcej tyle, że pozwala na używanie dużej części funkcji tradycyjnego linucha takich jak na przykład **Konsola pythona** czyli to czego używaliśmy na zajęciach zanim odpalać programy z plików. Pozwala to między innymi na wywołanie serii poleceń w języku python a co za tym idzie, wypluć sobie poprawne rozwiązania przykłądów które podane będą w zadaniach. ## 2.2 Alternatywny krok pierwszy Jeśli chcemy uniknąć zabawy z terminalem, zawsze można używać mobilnej aplikacji emulującej IDE pythona jednaj ja preferuję terminal, bo pozwala on zrobić sporo innych rzeczy o czym może kiedyś napiszę. Przykładowe apki: - Android: 3**(https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=ru.iiec.pydroid3&hl=en) - Apple: 3**(https://apps.apple.com/us/app/pythonista-3/id1085978097) ## 3. Krok drugi - zainstaluj pythona Aby zainstalować pythona na telefonie potrzeba albo podstawowej znajomości działania linuxa, albo tutorialu napisanego przez kogoś innego. Przejdźmy więc do tutorialu: 1. Uruchom Termux. Po uruchomieniu aplikacji zobaczymy taki ekran: ![](https://tr3.cbsistatic.com/hub/i/2019/08/13/d55bc8e6-4458-41b2-b40a-0b53d8747366/termuxa.jpg) Dorzucam jeszcze podstawowe komendy pozwalające na poruszanie się po systemie linux z poziomu konsoli bo warto wiedzieć: - ```cd /wanna/get/to/this/folder/``` - Warto pamiętać że linux używa ``` / ``` w przeciwieństwie do windowsowych ``` \ - ``` przy podawaniu ścieżki - ``` cd ../ ``` - wraca o jeden folder niżej - ```pwd ``` - Zwraca ścieżkę miejsca w którym wlaśnie jesteśmy - ``` ls ``` - Listuje wszystko w danym folderze - ``` ps ``` - Listuje wszystkie aktywne procesy oraz ich PID - ``` kill ``` - Domyśl się o co to robi. 2. Zainstaluj pythona. Nic prostszego - wystarczy wywołać polecenie: ```bash pkg install python ``` po czym nacisnąć ENTER. Konsola zacznie nam pluć tekstem a w momencie w którym poprosi o potwierdzenie proponuję wybrać wpisać ``` Y ``` i potwierdzić Enterem. 3. Uruchom Pythona wpisując w konsoli ``` python ```. Pojawi się wtedy znajomy terminal i jesteśmy gotowi do zrzynania na egzaminie z pythona. #### Przykład 1 Załóżmy że chcemy rozwiązać jedno z przykładowych zadań na egzamin: ``` >>> for x in range (1, 5): print (x) if (x 1): break Program wydrukuje: 1. 1, 2, 3, 4 2. 1 ``` Jedyne co musimy zrobić to wpisać polecenie do naszej konsoli pamiętając o składni. Wynik będzie mniej więcej taki (tylko pewnie bez kolorków): ```python >>>for x in range (1,5): ... print (x) ... if x 1: ... break 1 ``` #### Przykład 2 Kolejne zadanie: ``` >>> L1 = 3, 4 >>> L2 = L1 : >>> L10 = 24 Jaka jest wartość końcowa L1 i L2 1. L1=3, 4, L2 3, 4 2. L1=3, 4, L2=3, 4 ``` Pozostało tylko wywołać zadanie w konsoli oraz pamiętać o ***printowanu*** u zmiennych żeby faktycznie poznać wynik: ```python >>>L1 = 3, 4 >>>L2 = L1: >>>L10 = 24 >>>print(L1, L2) 3, 4 3, 4 ``` ## Powodzenia Pozdrawiam *Pan Maruda* *Niszczyciel dobrej zabawy pogromca uśmiechów dzieci.*